


I Spy (The "In the Shadows" Remix)

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Willow's spying and finds out something she didn't know.<br/>Disclaimer:  Characters from <i>Buffy the Vampire Slayer</i> are property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar Television, the WB, and UPN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy (The "In the Shadows" Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13497) by M. Scott Eiland (Eilandesq). 



Spying, Willow reminded herself, was bad. Inherently so. And yet, here she was, standing in the shadows, watching her best friend and her other best friend’s little sister, smooching. It wasn’t that she felt bad doing it, either. Xander and Dawn weren’t exactly people who were embarrassed by public displays of affection, at least not since she’d caught them half-naked in the – well, no, Willow didn’t even want to go there with that memory, and promptly imagined something else. Anything else. 

But there was definitely something different about this kiss, and Willow wasn’t quite sure, at first, what it was – until Xander knelt down in front of Dawn, and Dawn squealed, and – 

Willow inhaled deeply, pressing her fingers to her mouth. Oh. That’s what was different, and it wasn’t as if she hadn’t seen it coming. It was, she thought to herself, a good thing, a _very_ good thing – Dawn and Xander were good for each other. And it was amazing to see them together, and maybe imagine the future – cute little Summers-Harris babies that she could coo over and spoil, that she could watch over while they grew up and turned into little duplicates of their parents and oh, goddess, maybe that wasn’t such a great idea, but Willow decided she’d rather go with that one than some other ideas that popped into her head. Cute little kids. Yes. It’d be a while before they turned into teenagers, and they could plan for that, and make sure there weren’t any, you know, vampires, or curses – oh, geeze, curses. Willow rolled her eyes. She’d have to make sure there weren’t any curses…but that’d have to wait for a little bit. First, she needed to congratulate the happy couple. 

As she smoothed her shirt and arranged her face into a smile, Willow realized she wasn’t the only one who’d witnessed the proposal. Buffy stood near the doorway, a funny little grin on her face, one Willow thought she knew. Slipping along the wall, Willow joined her friend, laying her hand on Buffy’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Buffy reached up and put her hand on top of Willow’s, patting it. 

“You know,” Willow said softly, “even if I expected it, it’s still a surprise.” 

“Uh, huh,” Buffy murmured. She flashed a quick smile at Willow, though her face turned back to the couple, to Dawn hugging Xander, who picked her up and spun her around. 

“I mean, all those years I’ve known him; how long I loved him and,” sighing, Willow admitted it, again, “wanting him; now all I want is for him to be happy. Oh, and to treat Dawn good.” 

“Yeah, he’d better.” Buffy didn’t sound as vehement as Willow expected, and she tilted her head to peer at her friend. Her mouth twisted up, a smile; but her lashes caught a glint of a tear. “He’d really better,” Buffy repeated as she used the heel of her hand to wipe her eyes. 

“Buffy,” Willow whispered, wrapping her arms around her. “What is it?” 

“I’m happy,” she insisted, “I am. They’re amazing together.” 

“But?” 

“But nothing.” Buffy waved her hands in protest. “There isn’t anything else.”

“But?” Willow persisted. There was more. Tears always meant there was something more. She leaned her chin into Buffy’s shoulder. “You can tell me, Buffy. You can tell me anything.” 

“I just.” Buffy sighed. “Maybe…maybe I’m a little jealous, Will. I mean, that could’ve been me. What if I made a mistake?” 

Willow glanced over her shoulder at her friends; at the glowing Dawn, and the way Xander took that light and reflected it right back at her. She tried to see Buffy in Dawn’s place, and almost – maybe – she could. Giving Buffy a squeeze, she said, “You know what they say about wishes and horses.” 

“Nope. I was never very into the horsey set,” Buffy said, wistful. 

“Well, okay, then. But you know they’re good for each other.” Willow let her go, but kept her arm around Buffy’s narrow shoulders. “And we need to congratulate them, rather than be little spies.” 

“I almost wanna be a spy a little while longer.” The sad little smile nearly cut out Willow’s heart, but Buffy managed to shore it up, make it warm and inviting, and Willow realized it was because they’d finally been spotted. 

“Buffy!” Dawn ran over, her left hand outstretched. “Will, look!” A diamond glittered on her third finger. “Isn’t it gorgeous?” 

“It’s beautiful, Dawny,” Buffy said, embracing her. She closed her eyes and clung tightly to her little sister while Willow punched Xander in the arm. 

“Ow! What’s that for?” He rubbed the sore spot.

“Just a reminder. If you hurt her, you’re gonna answer to me.” Willow tilted her chin up. 

“I’ll remember, I’ll remember.” Xander hugged her tight, whispering in her ear, “You’ll always remind me, anyway. Or kick my ass.” 

“Yeah,” Willow choked out softly. “Remember it.” 

He let go of her, though his hands lingered for a second on her shoulders, then he cupped her cheeks before turning to Buffy. 

Buffy’d figured out how to smile for real, and if there were tears in her eyes, Willow knew they’d think they were for them, and not for possibilities and realizations. She couldn’t hear what Buffy whispered in Xander’s ear, but could imagine it – ‘Take care of my baby sister’, ‘I love you both’. Willow couldn’t pay too much attention, though; not with her arms full of Dawn, who alternately laughed and sobbed, and said something about Tara, and how she wished she was here. 

“Me, too, Dawny, but she is here, somehow. I know it.” Willow smoothed Dawn’s hair away from her face, cupping her cheek. “You know she’s here, and your Mom, and they are so proud of you. Just like I am.” 

Dawn laughed again, burying her face in Willow’s shoulder. “Sometimes, I miss them,” she whispered. “Don’t tell Buffy.” 

“No,” Willow said, kissing Dawn’s temple. “Congratulations, Dawny.” And if she saw the flicker of regret in Buffy’s eyes as she hugged Xander, well, she could keep that secret, too, for as long as she needed. 

But maybe, spying should be off the list of things she did for a while.


End file.
